


Where There Are Those Who Have No Voice, There I Shall Go Singing

by Dee_Moyza



Series: 3-Sentence Ficathon [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Moyza/pseuds/Dee_Moyza
Summary: Rinoa rejects her father's complacency at the state of the world.
Series: 3-Sentence Ficathon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144472
Kudos: 1





	Where There Are Those Who Have No Voice, There I Shall Go Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three-Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html) on Dreamwidth, for the prompt, _FF8, Rinoa, "You said if people wanted to change the world, they would. You said most people like it this way. Too bad for them, I say. I want something else."-The Long and Short of It, Richard Siken_
> 
> **The title is a modified lyric from ["Hands"](https://www.youtube.com/watch/AfsS3pIDBfw) by Jewel, a song I've long associated with Rinoa.**

"You said if people wanted to change the world, they would," Rinoa said, leveling a withering glare at her father, "but what about those who _can't_? The poor and the sick and the people who are stuck working back-breaking jobs just to survive—those are the people whose voices are never heard, and those are the people I'm going to speak for." She turned to leave his office, but as she placed her hand on the doorknob, she looked over her shoulder and added, "The only people who like things the way they are are the ones with all the power, like _you_ ; well, too bad for them, and too bad for you, because it's about time somebody gave that power back to people who actually _deserve_ it."


End file.
